


The Sorrow of Death

by KakesuWolf



Series: The Sorrows [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakesuWolf/pseuds/KakesuWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world when you die, grim reapers come to bring your ghost to where it belongs. There are different reapers for different deaths (or how the spirit reacts to death) this is a story of a ghost and a reaper and how they fall in love as the ghost refuses to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sorrow of Death

The blond ghost had been following the dark haired girl for one year now-ever since his death. Nico sighed ‘ _I guess it’s another unrequited love so shouldn’t it have been Piper who was call? Well I am his tenth reaper so maybe I have to loosen him up?_ ’ Nico was a reaper for souls that had vendettas or stayed for the reason of a living person though he usually paired up with another reaper. The dark haired reaper walked up to the ghost “look I don’t want to argue let’s just get you to heaven alright?” the ghost boy looked up “No, Not yet” he said before walking after the girl once again.

With a sigh Nico followed after the ghost boy ' _wasn’t his name Will? Right the card said Will Solace well he may become difficult_ ’ Will followed the girl home where she collapsed onto the bed. The beautiful girl was shaking with sobs “ _Why? Why Will? Why did you go?_ ” she cried “ **WHY? WE WERE SUPPOSED TO DIE TOGETHER!!!** ” she broke off sobbing “ _Why did you go? Did you forget? Our promise?_ ” the girl curled in on herself running her finger over a pale thin scar on her palm. She lifted her tear stained face “ _Why did you listen to them? Why did you let yourself die?_ ”

Will bowed his head tears sliding down his tanned cheeks “ _I’m sorry Aungi I didn’t mean to” his voice was barley a whisper even as it shook almost breaking “ _ **I’m sorry Onee-San...I’m sorry”**__

**Author's Note:**

> OK so i couldn't think like at all until i posted this so here you go


End file.
